random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentality/Alice's House
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Introduction to the series) Mentality Created by KirbiMiroir Developed by KirbiMiroir (we see Alice, walking through the hallways) Alice: Hi, my name's Alice and this is my- (Sheeta comes into view) Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. Alice: Oi! Sheeta: And I'm Alice's best friend. Alice: As I was saying- (Pazu walks in) Pazu: I'm Sheeta's boyfriend. The name's Pazu. Alice: As I was saying, my name's Alice and this is my show- (Ginger gets in the way of the camera) Ginger! Ginger: That's me! I'm her roommate. Alice: Get out of here. (Alice pushes Ginger out of the way, just as Sumia jumps in) Sumia: And I'm the housekeeper, Sumia. Alice: As I was saying, my name's Alice and this is my show. Pazu: Oh, your show? Alice: Well, it is- Ginger: Oh, come on! Sumia: I made it absolutely clear tha- Sheeta: This isn't your show! Alice: Just stop- Sumia: Well, I'm the one who- (more arguing) Alice: My name's Alice and this is my show! (transition to Alice in her room, reading mail) Alice: Dear Alice, I'm such a fan of your merchandise. This year, I would like to purchase some Tibetan Dolls as my mum's birthday present. Yours clearly, Hina Kayagima. (takes another letter) Dear Alice, your dolls are the best! It would be really nice if you could get me some Kyoto Dolls in time for my birthday! Yours joyfully, Nitori Kawashiro. (takes another letter) Dear Alice, we'd like to order a mixture of dolls. Some Shanghai Dolls, some Hourai Doll and a Goliath Doll - all so that our roleplay can continue for years to come. Yours hopefully, Shizuha and Minoriko Aki. (move over to Sheeta and Pazu spreading gossip, then to Sumia and Ginger, together in the kitchen) Ginger: I could give you a dating lesson. Might help with Chrom... Sumia: Chrom and I are just friends. Ginger: Oh, right! Riiiiight! Sumia: Besides, I don't need any help! I am a smooth operator! (trips over a display) Ginger: That took me ages! Sumia: Really? Well, why did you put a display here, of all places? (Ginger walks over to Sumia and starts hitting her with a lollipop) Ginger: Took me ages and ages and ages and- Sumia: Alexa! (pause) Halve the flow of time until I say so! (time slows down. Sumia tries to get up, only for Ginger to hit her in the face with the lollipop) Sumia: Oww... my clumsiness strikes again... (faints) (transition to Demencia, filming this with a video camera) Demencia: Alright! That's the first scene finished! (we see Demencia looking at the unconscious Sumia) You okay? Sumia: No... remind me... to hire a stunt double... Demencia: Sorry, but I don't know where to get stunt doubles. (Sheeta walks over to Demencia) Sheeta: May I see the recording? Demencia: Be my guest! (Sheeta looks at the video camera, watching the scene from when Ginger suggests giving Sumia a dating lesson to when Alexa slows down time) Sheeta: Very good. Your camera angles are exceptional. Demencia: Ah, thanks!